witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Medic in Distress
Image:Secondary quests.png|secondary quests|32px|Secondary quest default Secondary quest desc none Medic in Distress is an optional quest in Act III which Geralt can undertake when he comes upon a distressed nurse outside St. Lebioda's Hospital. Walkthrough As Geralt is strolling through the Temple Quarter, on his way to the jailhouse to speak with Jethro, he happens to take a shortcut through the garden next to the hospital. There he spies a nurse in obvious distress. Concerned, he asks her what's wrong, but at first she says she just doesn't want to talk about it. A little gentle persuasion and she spills the beans. Her granny has been behaving really strangely of late, barely speaking to her granddaughter. In fact she only seems interested in keeping her away from the cellar. The nurse is worried about what is going on and asks the witcher, who has come highly recommended by Shani, to have a look. Granny, she explains, lives just off Merchant Street. The witcher then heads over to Granny's house, only to be rather unceremoniously turfed right back out. It seems that daytime is no time to visit Granny. He decides to come back later, at night. That night, Geralt goes back to Granny's house and begins to look around. No need to worry about waking Granny, she's apparently passed out from a little too much wine (judging from the amount of wine she keeps in the house), so he decides to go downstairs and see what all the hoopla is about. There he finds a fleder. Being a witcher, our hero does what a witcher does and dispatches the beast without a second thought. He then goes back upstairs. It seems that the ruckus has roused Granny. She sees what has happened and berates the witcher for having killed "her son". Geralt points out that it was not her son, but a fleder. She must have been in his thrall. She'll have none of this explanation and throws him out once more. At least the fleder is gone. The next day, the witcher reports back to the nurse who confirms that his actions were indeed correct. Granny is back to her old self. She thanks Geralt and gives him the 50 orens they agreed. Notes * The nurse exits the hospital at noon everyday, but only after Shani's party. She adds the map marker of the location of Granny's house. * If you enter during the day, the old lady will kick you out, so enter at night if you want to save time, while she is sleeping peacefully. Phases Grandma The nurse asked me to see what's going on with her grandmother. I sense that the old lady has some problems with her cellar... I have to see what's in the grandma's cellar. The Location The old lady lives in a merchants' alley, right next to the crossing. I have to climb down to the cellar of her house and find the source of trouble. The old lady lives in a merchants' alley, right next to the junction. Thrown Out Grandma's thrown me out. I think it will be safer to pay her a visit at night, when she's asleep. It will be safer to pay Grandma a visit at night. (This phase will only occur if you attempt to enter during the daytime.) Monster Killed The monster I killed was probably influencing the old lady mentally and bending her to his will. She should recover now. I have to go and see the nurse to claim my reward. (500 XP) The quest is completed I was able to help the old woman and her granddaughter. (50 orens, 2000 XP) Category:The Witcher quests Category:The Witcher Act III de:Die besorgte Krankenschwester de:Krankenschwester in Not